


That's all folks!

by Echo_in_the_night



Category: Animaniacs, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Crack, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, M/M, Rated T for language, Sero does weed, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shoto is a conspiracy theorist, This Is STUPID, no update timeline, shit happens, updates at points in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_in_the_night/pseuds/Echo_in_the_night
Summary: Denki is a dumbassSomehow he brought a mystery package which had three animated characters from California.Hell rises up
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue: Denki makes poor life choices

Denki has made five bad life choices today.

1\. He thought that putting tin foil in the microwave was safe.  
2\. Putting water on an electric fire would put it out.  
3\. Using Bakugo as a human shield.  
4\. Hitting his teacher in the face.

But the worst decision had to be buying a mystery package from 100 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, CA 91608 from ebay would be a fun idea.

It wasn't.


	2. Denki's package arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Denki has had a bad week.

1\. He set fire to the kitchen.  
2\. He hit his teacher in the face.  
3\. His boyfriend (shinso) is mad at him for accidentally dyeing his cat red.  
4\. He broke his phone screen twice.

He wasn't happy about his life right now, but something good was about to happen. A package he ordered from America about a week ago was going to arrive today! 

His phone notified him that his package had arrived. As he ran down the stairs Sero, Jiro, and Kirishima were playing Uno. "Hey, can you guys help me carry a package I ordered?" Denki asked his good friends. "Yeah, how heavy is it?" Sero asked. "Idk man, let's get this bread."

About thirty minutes later they come back to Bakugo eating some leftover chow mein from last night. "What is that?" Jiro asks as she puts down the mystery package with a big huff of air. "That's the fun part, I do not know. It's a mystery package from America!" "Dude why do this to yourself. Man if this turns out to be drugs we got to tell Aizawa." Kirishima replies with caution as he slowly backs away. "Jiro, Kiri help me open this bitch up."

"Ok.. Let's hope that's not the last thing I do." Kiri says with a bit of worry. As soon as they open it up three unknown things pop out and say "Hello nurse!" As they kiss Kirishima, Jiro, and Denki. "Wait the red ones a guy." Says the one in a red hat. "Too late for that Wakko, anyway he suits you." As the more feminine got off of Denki. "Can you two stop bickering we got to introduce ourselves. I'm Yakko, the man in the hat is Wakko, and the girl is Dot." "What the actual fuck." Bakugo said. "Please keep your language clean, we're only children." Said Dot innocently. "Well hundred year old children." Yakko added as he looked at the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't read that in that in the warrners voices you lie


	3. Ma theirs a weird fucking cat outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

"Hey I'm hungry." Wakko said with hunger. 

"Hi hungry I'm Yakko." Dot does a bum dum tiss on some drums. 

"How the hell did that get here?" Denki says after a few seconds. 

It fades from existence.

"It's gone!" Yells Sero. 

"The comedy of time." Dot remarks at the camera. 

"Found the food!" Yells Wakko as he picks up the refrigerator and eats it.

"Hey Wakko what did I say about sharing?" Yakko mentioned.

"Not to." Wakko said.

"Exactly, let's see what else goes on upstairs." He tells the camera while having a smug mug.

"No you don't." Mina tells them as she grabs all three of them with her arms.

"Yes we do." Dot says while somehow the warreners get out of the grip.

"No you don't." Mina tells them.

"Yes we do." Dot says.

"No you don't!" Mina tells them.

"Yes we do!" Dot says.

"No you don't!!" Mina tells them.

"Yes we do!!" Dot says.

"Fine!" Mina yells at Dot while her back is turned.

"Fine!" Dot says while doing the same.

"There gone!" declared Denki with panic.

A loud crash comes from one of the top rooms.

"That's from the boys dorms, let's go!" Sero says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoto appears next chapter


	4. The warrners do dumb things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sero does weed lol

"Hey let's check out this room." Dot yells out

A lot of men in tuxes fall out and walk away.

"I think that's the groom closet." Yakko says.

"Oh look what I found!" Wakko calls out.

Loud heavy metal blasts the warren's heads off.

"I think that's the Doom closet." Dot says.

"Oh I found a room."

It goes kaboom.

"Well I guess that's the boom closet." Yakko says with pain.

"Isn't what the loud blond guy is in." Wakko askes.

"Maybe, anyways let's look at this room here."

As the warners open up the door they see a tall male with red and white hair.

"Hey Midoriya do you think that one day pigs could learn how to fly? Or am I just asking a weird question?" 

"I ask that kinda stuff all the time." Wakko replied without a heartbeat.

"Wait who are you?"

"The Warner brothers!" Say the males.

"And their sister Dot!"

"Are you in any way related to Sero?"

"You mean the guy who looks like he's on weed? No." Yakko replied.

"Hey why is your bed so close to ground, are you scared of monsters?" Dot asked.

"It is the decor of the room, and the only monster I'm somewhat scared of is my dad."

"Ouch." Yakko says.


End file.
